A dream of my own heather winner pov
by heather annette winner
Summary: heather annette winner is quatre's loving wife and ambassador of the space colonies. But what she didn't realize was that she was a dreamseer-one who sees the future in thier dreams! Based off my new long fic


A Dream Of My own By heather winner  
  
It all began when I was sleeping the night I came back from the meeting on Earth. I finally got to rest easily knowing I was with Quatre.my childhood beloved. I was never happier with anyone else.  
  
That night, though, changed my entire life.  
  
I dreamt that I was in a large red room with gold trimming. I walked in through glass, seeming to sink into it. There were mahogany clocks, and they seemed to be counting down to something.but what?  
  
But the one thing in that room that really stood out-- that caught my attention-was the floating Earth. It glowed white luminously, and it was the size of a basketball. I walked cautiously up the golden circular platform steps that it floated above. I noticed the colonies above it, about the size of quarters.  
  
"It's.Earth.I never noticed how."  
  
But before I could finish my thought, a gust of heavy wind blew, and I was pushed down off the platform and fell on my side. I looked up to see where it originated.  
  
There stood a specter, shrouded in black, a crimson glow from what seemed to be his eyes. The figure soon perked its head up.  
  
Two black diamond-shaped eyes stared into my widened eyes. I trembled as it stepped forward into where the bright light shined on the miniature Earth.  
  
It was shrouded in a black cape. It opened it up,  
  
"D-Duo?? Duo Maxwell??" I cried aloud.  
  
I didn't want to believe it, but there he stood, seven feet tall, carrying an eight-foot tall scythe. His long brown braid waved in the wind that caused me to tumble.  
  
He grinned evilly down at me. He took one step to the left. There was a smaller version of him, his little clone, looking about ten years of age.  
  
"Hello, mother." he said and grinned evilly.  
  
  
  
"M-Mother?!" I cried out.  
  
Duo nodded at me, patted his son's back as his son took out a small three-ft scythe.  
  
"Like father.like SON!!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
And together.. they took their scythes and tore the Earth apart! I screamed, closed my eyes and begged for them to stop. I covered my ears.  
  
After a moment of sheer hell, I opened my eyes and ears. Now, I was in another place-a barren, gray wasteland on Earth. There were no trees, no green grass, everything was dead. You could even smell death and rot in the air.  
  
I stood up and cautiously looked around. My long, waist-length blond hair with blue dye at the ends of my strands blew slowly in the wind.  
  
Then, again, I was knocked over, this time even harder by a dark shadow. I gasped, and screamed. A large hand covered my mouth.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, woman?!"  
  
  
  
It was Duo again! I tried to struggle, but he kept me in such a hold I couldn't even budge! It was all hopeless. He started to tear my clothes off, about to rape me.  
  
Then suddenly, he stopped.  
  
I looked up to see what was the delay. A sword, four feet long in length, was holding Duo back by the neck, its blade gleaming. It seemed to glow blue.  
  
"Release her, Shinigami."  
  
I looked up to see whom that familiar voice belonged to.  
  
Heero yuy.I knew him from the war. He wore a samurai garb, with a gold armor on his chest and knees. He also wore blue pants, wooden sandals, a blue headband with Japanese writing and blue bandages wrapped around his lower arm and fist.  
  
" Samurai Yuy." Duo began to chuckle so darkly and evilly, I could not help but tremble.  
  
Duo stood up quickly to face heero and drew his scythe from his hand. Heero automatically faced him in a fighting stance.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Where's mom??"  
  
I looked up to see a small version of Heero, aged ten, running up quickly to stand beside his father. He looked at me.  
  
"Mom, are you.."  
  
Duo's son suddenly tackled him. They furiously fought with their small weapons ( a sword and a scythe).  
  
Duo attacked Heero the same way, except Heero was prepared. They fought fiercer than their sons, and soon it was two battles at once, swords and scythes clashing and slashing, sparks flew from the metallic blades.  
  
I sat there, wondering if I should stop it, but how?  
  
Then the gray clouds opened up and bright white light shone from it. The fighting stopped. Duo and his son hid themselves in their long capes, while Heero and his son bowed on one knee and lowered their heads. I looked up to see why.  
  
An angel floated down from heaven, And not just an angel-my angel-my own angel.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner. He wore an angel toga, white and glowing gold. He had five-foot long wings, maybe longer, that glowed gold and silver. His eyes were closed, sleeping.  
  
He suddenly stopped descending and opened his eyes to look straight into my eyes. "Heather.come.come to me."  
  
I felt my feathered wings grow..and I flew up to him. I embraced him, we kissed, and I wept as he held me close.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
I heard two little voices from behind my love. Then I saw two little ones-a boy and a girl about five years old-jump from behind Quatre.  
  
"These are our twins."  
  
I looked at Quatre lovingly. Then he took out two scepters. Both were two feet in length, an eagle's talon held a white glass ball on one scepter and the other held a red glass ball.  
  
"Ready, love?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
We held up our scepters and soon the entire earth was surrounded by white and red. Peace and Love prevailed, according to my dream. Quatre and I are the archangels of heaven, pacifists, and protectors of peace and love.  
  
After we had done our task, Duo seemed to be himself again, bonding with his son. Heero and his son practiced fighting by a lake, and speaking of lake, as Quatre and I watched over them, I noticed by the ocean a family I knew well.  
  
The Bartons-Trowa, Laura, and a little girl, which seemed to be their daughter. Laura is my younger sister who works as a bartendress at the water tower bar and pub. Trowa met her there one night after he had gotten in a fight with his sister Catherine.  
  
Meanwhile, I saw two dragons fly rapidly past my family and I. It was Chang Wufei.he was a red dragon with orange eyes and had no wings-a Chinese dragon. But I also noticed another dragon with him.  
  
His son? No.his daughter. She had golden eyes and had white scales. Heh, wufei having a daughter-it made me laugh!  
  
Soon, everything faded-Maxwells, Yuys, and all. Only Quatre and I remained.  
  
"Heather.never forget this.this is the future, my love."  
  
I kissed him and he faded into the darkness slowly.  
  
"Quatre! Quatre, don't leave me! No!"  
  
I fell down into a black hole it seemed, fell into water and nearly drowned.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Heather! Heather, wake up.I'm here.It's alright now.."  
  
I awoke to Quatre soft, soothing voice. He laid of top of me, as we were naked.  
  
"Quatre.no matter what shall happen.promise me.that you'll never leave me."  
  
"Heather."  
  
"Please, love.?"  
  
He smiled. "I promise you with all of my heart and soul.I shall never leave you."  
  
"Thank you, my love."  
  
-------------End Transmission------------------- 


End file.
